clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sk8rbluewalk
This is a story about a penguin named "Phil-rock" or just "Phil". It is told in 1st Person point of view, of Phil-rock. Chapter I - The Beginning I, Phil-rock have wanted to go for a walk a long time ago. I used to like to take a lot of walks before The Troublesome Trio jumped up out of nowhere and scared me so hard that I don't like to walk. Chapter II - The Walk to the Park I was walking around my igloo and started to the path of the road to the Park. snow was falling, and I was dancing around. "I am cool!" I said to myself. Snowballs started to fly and hitting me. I wanted to know what was going wrong!!! "Get him!" shouted the Troublesome Trio. There was so many snow balls that I could not count!!!! I wanted to turn back, but nobody would want that to happen! I was trapped! "Who are you?" I asked. "We are the Troublesome Trio" replied Barkjon, Happyface414 and Explorer 767. "We are looking for Captain Str00del" said Barkjon. I finally arrived at the park, making new friends, who were the Troublesome Trio. Chapter III - The Search for Captain Str00del "Let's find Str00del" I shouted. "I'm weary to say this, I agree" said Barkjon and Happyface. We checked behind each tree, which were all pine trees. I checked on my watch and the time said, "6:05 PM" and I was still searching hard. "Hey guys, Do you know what time it is?" I said excitedly. "No, but the Troublesome Trio never quits!" said the Troublesome Trio. We searched all over the park and we did not find Captain Str00del. "Lets search somewhere else" I said. The Troublesome Trio followed. Chapter IV - The Search for Captain Str00del on the road "Hey!" a blue penguin with a propeller cap and a Squire Tunic on said. "Who are you?" All 4 of us asked. "I am Sk8rbluscat, and I would like to help you with searching for Captain Str00del!" said that penguin. "I've seen a ghost with a plastic fork come around here." said Sk8rbluscat "Which way did he go?" asked Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface414. "He went to the North!" said Sk8rbluscat. All 5 of us, Sk8rbluscat, The Troublesome Trio and me tried to chase him but we were too slow. "Hat Power activate!" said Explorer 767. "Grab on! Grab my foot!" said Explorer 767. We held on for our lives. We made it across the ocean to Penguin State University. Chapter V - The Search for Captain Str00del at PSU "Have you seen a ghost with a plastic spoon?" we asked a Collage Penguin (student) "No, but what are you doing here?" said Peter, a collage penguin. "We are looking for a ghost. He has a plastic spoon and he calls himself Captain Str00del." we replied. "If you ask me, he is he is over at a Collage building." replied Pete. "Thank you for that information, Pete." we said. "No problem. How did you know my name was Pete?" "Dude, you have a name tag that says 'My name is Pete'" we said. "You're welcome" said Pete. We searched for Captain Str00del here, and we caught sight of him. Captain Str00del was hard to catch, but we caught him. We convinced him to go into his little box that was full of waffles. "Ha! Ha! Ha! We finally caught you!!" we shouted at him. "Why you little ....!" shouted Captain Str00del. We took Captain Str00del to 150-90 to get him destroyed. Chapter VI - The walk home We finally got away from Captain Str00del people. "Are you glad Str00del is gone" I asked Sk8rbluscat and the Troublesome Trio. "Yeah. No more Str00del to mess with." they replied back. We walked home and it was raining blue rain. "Hey guys, why do you think it is raining blue rain?" I asked the Troublesome trio and Sk8rbluscat. "Probably it is rain from the ocean." said Sk8rbluscat. We arrived home and in one piece and said goodbye to each other. "See you later." we said to each other.